The Postman Series: The Thieves Hideout
by FanFictionX
Summary: Taken prisoner by the Gerudo Tribe along with many other men and women of Castle Town, Link must find a way to once again free the Hylians from the grasps of the all-female tribe who brought these people to their hideout for only one reason. Plenty of lemons! The Postman Series will consist of Link's unwritten post Hero of Time journeys with lemons with characters upon PM request.


Today has marked a brand new journey into my life. It all started with getting abducted from Castle Town. The place that I have called my home ever since returning peace to Hyrule. I have lived there for quite a few memorable years and have begun to work for a good pay as the Hyrule Postman, delivering packages and letters between Castletown, Kakariko Village, Zora's Domain, Death Mountain and Kokiri Forest. Notice how I left Gerudo Valley out? Yeah, that's because they usually make their own deliveries. Besides, we don't exactly supply what they come for.

It all started with six or seven horses galloping through the gate. No one heard the fight the soldiers gave until it was too late. Imagine the gate filled with dozens of wounded men who fought to save us all taken down even when they weren't outnumbered by the women of the sand. When the Gerudo tribe made their appearance at the plaza not even a minute later, the whole area fell silent while seeing our bloody warriors sloppily tossed in the back of the wagons. Plenty of room to spare for more guests.

After starring with my jaw at my feet for a few moments, I reacted. In this life time, the Postman is all my people know me as. The Hero of Time had not traveled seven years further, and my story was never told. But my experience with even a makeshift weapon never escape my mind. I fought the dozen Gerudo guards as the villagers ran to safety. Well, some of them. Long story short, it wasn't my best fight. A metal bar as a weapon wielding no magic whatsoever against experienced and very prepared Gerudo. Their skin dark with baggy purple and white pants, red hair, tall, very muscular... They looked as though the perfect women. But they are thieves. They took everyone that they could knock out cold. Men. Even women. They took people I've known for years. Who have celebrated my recent 18th birthday. They took friends and strangers. Eventually... They took me.

* * *

**The Postman Series: The Thieves Hideout**

By FanFiction X

* * *

The prison room is larger than than I remembered. Or maybe it just looks larger with all of the company. There are bars on either side of the center hallway and bars blocking the holes on the walls, serving as windows for a little bit of a cross breeze, though it really just seems as though they're just letting more hot air in. The stone brick walls are a light grey and the stone ground is heavily littered with sand and by each door, two Gerudo guards in purple stand tall, weapons in their hands, but plenty more hanging from their waist.

The Gerudo had confiscated our shirts, leaving us half bare. These are the moments that I wish I hadn't gone back in time. I could have kept my, well, more muscular body rather than change back into a scrawny kid who over the last many years has seen near to no sword fights. I do keep well, but not as well as most of the men in this room who have no choice but to accidentally keep brushing up awkwardly against each other due to the lack of space.

The girls are no where to be seen, but something tells me that they aren't holding up as well as we are in this room. And there are plenty of criers here. I can see the Gerudo girls shake their head in a non approvingly manner. There is plenty of noise, but not too long after a Gerudo guard dressed in white shows up. We all shut up at the raise of her hand.

She clears her throat.

"Men, and boys." She starts, gesturing to the men with red eyes, still traumatized from their night. "Some you awoke here, you expect death. Some you expect pleasure. None you are mistake, that is the purpose of bringing many Hylians to our hideout."

She talks with such power in her voice. Such demand. Everyone in the room is either impressed by her leadership, or frightened. Her hair is shorter than most, and her forehead seems to have gathered a little bit of wrinkles over the years. Eyes brown and cleavage peeking out of her top. I have to force myself to not look.

"Many of you will die quickly, depending on your actions. Some of you will serve well as temporary companions and entertainers. Sundown when the fort begins to cool, you will relocate to the rooms with a Gerudo of age. Though many will not make it that far and will be sacrificed to the spirits of the sand."

At that note I gripped my fist. I have no weapons and no opportunity to fight. How can I stop this? Can I stop this? The Gerudo turned and walked out of the room, until sundown I swear you could hear a pin drop.

"Hey..."

I didn't acknowledge the voice at first as I lay down on the hard rock floor, too exhausted to get up. It's been another long day and I've had a few of them. Plenty of riding back and forth between provinces, and even on my breaks that I enjoy spending at the ranch with Malon. And well, those other times with Ruto and that Goron gir–you know what, never mind.

"Brother, do you always sleep so deep?"

I open my eyes and sit up. A man with long blue hair sits to my left. He has a familiar face. Perhaps I ran an errand for him once?

"I understand only a little of the east Hylian tongue, but I think it's almost time." The man says, looking through the rusted bars right in front of him. Two low classed Gerudo are chatting indistinctly as the setting sun's final rays leak through the door's opening.

"Great." I mutter. "Thank you, um..." I shake my head.

"Kafei." He tells me, putting his hand forward for me to shake. "It was a girl in white pants that got me during the raid. I was just visiting Castle Town from Kakariko for a day, turns out I pick terrible vacation spots." The name immediately jogs my memory. I think I helped out on his chicken farm for a day, but I've always just thought of him as the Cucoo Man. He's a talker. "What do you think they did with the women? They saving them for a few kinky games?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard much from the Gerudo for... quite a while." I say, but I do have a theory that they could be locked up in one of the other few cells across the hideout.

"Neither. I've only heard legends about men being captured. One of them ending with a man dressed in green saving them all. Tall tales of course, but it's fact that these women drug their victims for an enhancement during sex. It's supposed to be animalistic." The man doesn't seem too excited as he says this stuff. I always hear the castle guards telling fictional stories about Gerudo in bed. Laughing and hooting they would tell the tall tales like they'd want nothing more.

I look up to the rusty bars. On the other side, Gerudo are passing by, taking peeks and talking amongst themselves. There are quite a few younger looking Gerudo as well around my age. Dark skin, purple baggy pants, red hair. By the way the younger Gerudo whisper to each other, I can tell that they are close to most regular hormonal girls I see everyday back home.

They don't stay long, however. Older guards escort them through the room with notably very long pointy sticks that I've heard people call glaives.

The giggly girls take a few looks back. They are actually kind of cute. It gives me a second of relief, but eventually my mind always comes back to the fact that those cute girls are also my enemy. My enemy which have a very big advantage come the time I take to save these people.

Though it is unwritten how I saved this land and these people from a terrible fate once upon a time, that hero had never died. And he never had forgotten that 'impossible' is just but a theory.

This man beside me obviously has a life, an unwritten end of his own. Maybe a girl somewhere in this place, maybe a family back home like these other guys in this cell. I will, and I can be the Hero of Time just once more. For their sake.

A click and a drop of metal is heard from the doors on both sides of the room at once as armed Gerudo with rope enter quickly, somehow sorting the men into two groups. The ones with rope binding their arms to their back and rope through their mouths on one side, and weaker looking guys on the other. Some I notice were the ones who had gotten a little emotional at the beginning of the day. Me? Lets just say I can feel a good rope burn already.

**Important Notes:**

I have decided to redo this story for a few different reasons. I wanted to give Link a back story so I can give FFX Link some future oneshot lemons with other girls in the Ocarina of Time / Majora's Mask world. I have high hopes for this story where I am going to have plenty lemons and a few different elements. Also I'm not going to rush this story like I did with the last take on this FanFiction. Since I am starting fresh, I would really appreciate some ideas for the Thieves Hideout, lemons and situational ideas as well as for other oneshots in the Postman Series. I already foreshadowed a few, but I would really enjoy some more. The more reviews, the faster I write the stories! Thank you everyone!

-FanFictionX


End file.
